yokaikitchenfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortal - Carlisle/Biography
WIP Chapter 1: Carlisle came to the restaurant Cat Moonbell: Boss, come here! > What's wrong? I followed Moonbell's scream and found the drunk Lord Carlisle there. Cat Moonbell: He drank up all the Peach Wine in the cellar again! > Never mind... Cat Moonbell: No, we can't let him go! (Pointed at him) You've owed us so much money. You're not like an Immortal at all! I'm going to call the editor and make you tomorrow's headline! Immortal Carlisle: I'm not afraid of that. Come here, take a photo of my handsome face. Carlisle sat up straight and made a pose before Moonbell and me. > ... Cat Moonbell: Damn it. (Took out a long bill) Boss, I'm going to mail this to Peachoo and asked her to deal with the jerk. Immortal Carlisle: (He became sober at once and followed Moonbell.) Wait! Let's talk! Cat Moonbell: We have nothing to talk about. They left. The empty cellar really hurt me. Chapter 2: A Treasure Vendor: Hi, wanna see my treasures? Chapter 3: A story behind the wine cup. Chapter 4: Carlisle and Chill Carlisle and the wine glass he bought from the vendor were old friends. They had been serving Lady Gaia since ancient times. Ware Chill: Doggy, look at yourself! Just a waiter now? Shame on you! Immortal Carlisle: Fine, fine. (Pushed him away) Go away. I'm serving the table. Chill criticized Carlisle every day, but Carlisle didn't get mad at him at all. Instead, he treated him quite well. Ware Chill: I have slept so many years and didn't expect that I would be sold by a vendor. I'm a shame of Lady Gaia. Immortal Carlisle: Just let it go. We had been separated for so many years. If it weren't for the vendor, we couldn't have met again. That must be the blessing of Lady Gaia. Ware Chill: Tell me why you would seal Knox? He was your old friend! Immortal Carlisle: Knox... (Shrugged) I just wanted the Yokais and humans to live with each other peacefully. Ware Chill:(Frowned) You always want to make things perfect, but fail all the time. Immortal Carlisle: (Smiled) You know me. Ware Chill: What the hell do I know? Chill almost freaked out. Ware Chill: Though I was made by Lady Gaia, I spent most of my time staying with you and Knox. We drank and sang on the Great Mountain. Those days were so happy... Ware Chill: But Lady Gaia sacrificed herself for the stupid humans, and I only had you and Knox. Ware Chill: I can't understand why Lady Gaia abandoned us and chose them. I can't understand you either. Ware Chill: In my mind, you and Knox were my whole world. How could you abandon each other and save others like Lady Gaia! Immortal Carlisle: Calm down! Let's just forget those old things. Cheers! Ware Chill: No! Chapter 5: True Friends Flower Peachoo: Boss, how much does Carlisle owe you? I will pay for him. > It's you, Peachoo. You can ask Moonbell. Cat Moonbell: This is the bill. Peachoo, he doesn't deserve you. Leave him and come to me! Immortal Carlisle: Hey, Peachoo is mine! Carlisle came here and opened his arms to Peachoo. Flower Peachoo: (Pushed him away) Stop that! I don't have enough money to make new clothes this month! This is your fault! Peachoo was getting more annoyed as she said it out. She kicked Carlisle and couldn't help sobbing. Flower Peachoo: You jackass! Immortal Carlisle: Ouch! I'm the one who was kicked. Why would you cry? Ware Chill: Doggy! How could you bully a girl! Chill appeared and kicked Carlisle. There was a smile on his poker face when he saw Peachoo. Ware Chill: Little girl, don't cry anymore. I'll beat him for you! Flower Peachoo: (Surprised) Who are you? Ware Chill: I'm Chill, the Ware of Lady Gaia. Flower Peachoo: I heard about you from Carlisle. Ware Chill: What did he say? flashback When Peachoo was still a peach tree in Shangri-la, Carlisle often lay under it when he was drunk, babbling about the things happened in ancient times. Immortal Carlisle: When I was new on the Great Mountain, the Azure Dragon always found fault with me. It was really annoying. Immortal Carlisle: But Knox and Chill would beat him for me. Gradually, the Azure Dragon even became my follower. Knox and Chill were really nice to me. Immortal Carlisle: But they are not with me anymore. I lost my best friends... present Flower Peachoo: So you are his best friend, right? Ware Chill: ... Immortal Carlisle: (Stammered) Chill, it hurts. How could you be so cruel to me? Ware Chill: Because you bullied a little girl. Immortal Carlisle: Why are you blushing? Ware Chill: Doggy, where is she from? She looks like the peach tree planted by Lady Gaia on the Great Mountain. She is like an old friend. Immortal Carlisle: I brought her up. She is so pretty, right? Chapter 6: Feel Betrayed Cat Moonbell: Boss, Roxy called. He's lost on his way to buy the materials. > Ask him to send me his location. I will go find him. Cat Moonbell: Take a rest after a whole day's work, Boss. (Turned to see Carlisle) Lord Carlisle, you should do it. Immortal Carlisle: Okay, Chill, go with me. Ware Chill: Why? Immortal Carlisle: Just go. The wheat was waving with the breeze like golden tide. Carlisle and Chill crossed the wheat field at sunset. They smelt the scent of food from a farmhouse ahead. Immortal Carlisle: It smells good! Let's find Roxy and go back to have dinner. (Turned around) Why are you standing still? Ware Chill: (Squatted down) There's a little shrine here. Immortal Carlisle: (Walked there) It's shabby. How could you recognize it's a shrine? Ware Chill: I have been here. I remember it. Immortal Carlisle: But you always stayed on the Great Mountain. When did you come here? Ware Chill: (Looked at Carlisle) Do you remember you went down from the mountain once and didn't return for several days? Immortal Carlisle: Yeah, but I went back at last. Ware Chill: You know nothing. Carlisle, you just left without a message. Knox and I looked for you worriedly. Ware Chill: He heard this place was invaded by the Demon Clan when we passed by here. He didn't care about it at first. But after he smelt your power, he went to fight with the Demons at once. Immortal Carlisle: I did pass by this place. No wonder I saw he was injured and recovered for hundreds of years. Ware Chill: Knox was admired by the villagers here after defeating the Demon Chief. They made this shrine for him, but that was not what he cared about, and he didn't intend to save them. Ware Chill: He had to return without finding you, but didn't expect you had gone back already, and was taking a nap under the tree. Knox said nothing and asked me not to mention it ever. Immortal Carlisle: Knox... Ware Chill: How pathetic! He was admired because of his unintentional behavior, but you don't know his care about you at all. Ware Chill: Carlisle, if you had known what Knox did for you, would you do that again? Immortal Carlisle: It's pointless to say this. Let's go pick up Roxy. Chapter 7: Once Again At midnight, Moonbell woke me up. Cat Moonbell: Boss, wake up! > (Rubbed my eyes) What? Is it already morning? Cat Moonbell: The restaurant is on fire! > What? (Jumped up) Put out the fire! Cat Moonbell: It's not... common fire... It can't be put out... And... Moonbell fainted in my arms before she finished her words. > Moonbell! Moonbell! In the chilling wind of midnight, Carlisle sneezed and opened his eyes to find himself in a deserted place. Immortal Carlisle: It's weird. Aren't I supposed to be in my room? Carlisle stood up and saw two doors before him. He looked inside and saw flaming fire in them. Screams could be heard in the fire. Immortal Carlisle: (Looked at the left door) Boss? Roxy? Moonbell? Immortal Carlisle: (Looked at the right door) Divine Wetlands? With good friends in one door and the lives of the Divine Wetlands in the other, it's a difficult choice. Immortal Carlisle: Damn it! What happened? Carlisle clenched his fists. After a short hesitation, he stepped into the right door. Ware Chill: (Looking at him from above) Carlisle, you made this choice again... Chapter 8: Carlisle is under control. The strange fire didn't burn all the things into ashes. When I woke up, I felt numb and saw everything was like before. Fox Roxy: ZZZZZZ... I turned around and saw Moonbell and Roxy sleeping. They were safe. Ware Chill: (Showed up suddenly) It's just an illusion. Don't worry. > (Option 1) What do you want exactly? : Ware Chill: I just wanted to see his choice... He's back. > (Option 2) When can they wake up? : Ware Chill: One hour later. It's surprising that you woke up so quickly. Carlisle came back and punched Chill in his face. Immortal Carlisle: What have you done? Don't think I won't beat you! Ware Chill: (Wiped blood beside his mouth) Worried, huh? Since you chose the Divine Wetlands, you had to face the death of your friends! Immortal Carlisle: (Serious) Is it fun? You just abused your power. Don't you think you shamed Lady Gaia? Ware Chill: I just wanted to see what's your choice. It turned out you still wouldn't choose your friends. Immortal Carlisle: The Yokais in the Divine Wetlands are all vulnerable. Since I'm responsible to protect them, how could I ignore their lives? Ware Chill: How about Boss and other staff? They're so nice to you! Aren't they better than those chatty Yokais? Why would you ignore their lives? Immortal Carlisle: Are you insane? Ware Chill: Forget it. I thought you would regret and free Knox. Then we could be like before... Ware Chill: I think I have to do it by myself now! Chill rushed towards Carlisle. Before Carlisle could make any reaction, he was overwhelmed by a strong power. Suddenly, Carlisle couldn't control himself and moved in a weird way. Immortal Carlisle: Go to, Arctic Prison... Immortal Carlisle: And, Free Knox... Chapter 9: Stay in the Past Flower Peachoo: Boss, what's wrong with Carlisle? > He's going to the Arctic Prison... I told Peachoo what happened between Chill and Carlisle. She became serious after hearing that. > My body is numb, or I could have stopped him. Flower Peachoo: Boss, Carlisle taught me how to remove the numb effect. > Great! Hurry up. We can still catch them up! I recovered with the help of Peachoo. We went towards the direction in which Carlisle left and finally stopped him. Flower Peachoo: You silly! (Opened her arms to stop him) You can't go there! Immortal Carlisle: Peachoo... I'm controlled by Chill. I... Then Carlisle moved one step forward with great efforts. > It's not easy to free Knox. Controlling Carlisle is useless! Immortal Carlisle: (Chill's voice) I have the power of Lady Gaia. With the combined efforts of Carlisle and me, I can definitely free Knox! Flower Peachoo: (Hugged him) No! You will destroy the whole realm! Immortal Carlisle: Go away. Flower Peachoo: The world is meaningful and lively with so many lives. Both Carlisle and Lady Gaia knew this, so they would give up their friends and go save the world. Flower Peachoo: I know you don't want to lose your friends, but everyone is just like you, they don't want to lose their friends either. Immortal Carlisle: (Still Chill's voice) I don't care. I just want to go back to the past, the past with Knox and Carlisle! Chill controlled Carlisle to push Peachoo away but Carlisle stopped after a few steps. Ware Chill: (Shocked) Carlisle, you... With smoke coming out of Carlisle, Chill was forced to get out of him. Immortal Carlisle: (Lowered his head) Sorry, Chill. The only solution was to dispel the spirit in his body, but that would hurt the spirit. The spirit might be back to its initial state, or even disappear. The spirit of Chill was like a mist, thin and light. He was floating in the air and looking at Carlisle from above. The sadness on his face was soon gone with the wind. Ware Chill: Doggy, it turns out I'm the only one who is stuck in the past. "!" A wine glass fell down and broke into pieces. Chill's voice would never be heard again. Chapter 10: Peach Wine Cat Moonbell: Boss, Carlisle drank up all the wine again! > (Shook my head) I'll handle it. Cat Moonbell: Ok, Boss. After Moonbell left, I walked to Carlisle who was drunk badly. Though he drank a lot, I seldom saw he was drunk like this. Immortal Carlisle: Burrrrp. (Looked at me) Look, Chill, the peach blossoms this year are pretty. Knox said he would give me a bottle of peach wine. Immortal Carlisle: You always say I'm stingy. How about giving you half of it? > (Option 1) ... > (Option 2) Open your eyes. I'm not Chill. Immortal Carlisle: (Staggered and rubbed his eyes) You're not Chill. You're... Boss? > (Sighed) Lord Carlisle, I know you're blaming yourself, but if you didn't stop Chill, you would be more regretful. Immortal Carlisle: Yeah, Chill is grumpy and stubborn. But as his only friend, I should have helped him out. Immortal Carlisle: I have Peachoo and you, but he had nothing. Immortal Carlisle: If I had known his thoughts, if I could... > Carlisle... Looking at his disappointed face, I didn't know how to comfort him, only gave him the cracked wine glass. > Peachoo is worried about you. She tried to use her power to repair it and asked me to give it to you. Immortal Carlisle: (Surprised) I couldn't repair it. How did Peachoo manage it? > I don't know. She was tired after repairing it and is asleep now. Suddenly, what Gaia had told Carlisle came to his mind. "I made some Peach Wine using the peach blossoms on the Great Mountain. I put it in this wine glass, and its power had been boosted a lot with the wine's nutrition." Immortal Carlisle: Could it be... Boss, I got it...